


One Step At a Time

by Bella_Watson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Bella_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds himself falling in love with one Sherlock Holmes, So what happens when he admits his feelings to the consulting detective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> "Home For Christmas" By Nsync

John had to cancel his plans with his now ex-girlfriend, Janet, and that hadn’t gone so well. He sat in his chair reading a book when Sherlock got home, he put the book down and turned his head looking at consulting detective whom was looking around.

“Oh, hi.” John said when he got no response he asked, “You all right?”

The brunette started to walk away. “Hope you didn’t mess up my sock index this time.”

John turned his head away and let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. He couldn’t believe that he was home on Christmas night after a break up with his latest girlfriend all because he needed to stay with Sherlock. He was starting to think everyone was right, that he liked Sherlock as more than a friend but he wasn’t gay or, at least, that's what he was telling himself every time someone suggested the idea of him and Sherlock together. He got out of his chair and started towards his bedroom but stopped when he thought of checking on Sherlock.

He walked down the small hallway leading to the brunette’s room and peeked in to see the detective playing his violin. The blond stood there for some time, just watching the other play with elegance. Eventually he started to admire the consulting detective's figure and how he moved when he played the music. The blond started to realise he was thinking of Sherlock in a romantic way, so he walked away without saying a word to the brunette and hurried to his room.

John remembered back to when they first met Irene and how he had felt jealous when he found her standing in front of Sherlock naked. He wouldn’t have admit it then, but he did actually have feelings for his flat mate; he was falling for his friend whom didn’t show many feelings but wasn’t as heartless as he seemed. John had been feeling different about Sherlock for a while but hadn’t thought much of it really, just figured he was lonely since he couldn’t hold a decent relationship for long.

“This can’t be happening, I am probably just that lonely… yeah, just lonely.” John told himself, denying everything.

He stripped down to his pants and army t-shirt, lying in bed trying to think of someone naked besides Sherlock. He closed his eyes drifting into sleep slowly as he started to relax.

~~~~

John woke up to footsteps at his door and looked to see that it was his flat mate Sherlock so he sat up, “Sherlock, what you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you.” Said the deep baritone voice.

“It’s two am shouldn’t you be asleep.”

“I can’t sleep.” The detective sat next to the doctor. “And seems you’re up.”

“Yeah.” The blond said nervously. He looked into the brunette eyes and something was different but he couldn’t figure what. When the other put his hand on John’s cheek he froze as the other leaned in slowly and placed his lips against the blonds. He gave into the kiss and got on his knees moving closer to the other as he entangled his hand into the others curls. The brunette wrapped an arm around the blonds waists bring him as close as he could, the blond moaned softly as he was pulled on the consulting detective lap. Both pulled away and they made eye contact.

“I want you.”

~~~~

John opened his eyes jolting up looking around realizing it was only a dream he felt his heart racing. He checked the time and it was almost twelve, he had just dreamed of kissing his flat mate.

“Damn it.” He whispered. “I can’t fall in love with Sherlock.” He put his knees against his chest wrapping his arms around them resting his chin on top of his knees. “Lord, help me, I like my flat mate.”

He couldn’t stop denying it but Sherlock would never go for a relationship with John because he didn’t care for them and he showed no interest in anything that was related to a relationship. He started to relax again as his heart rate went back to normal. He didn’t need dreams of his flat mate, it just made things completely awkward around Sherlock and the brunette wouldn’t know why either. He laid back in bed and drifted off to sleep, hoping he wouldn’t dream of Sherlock again.


	2. Kiss Me At Midnight

John was sitting across from Mrs. Hudson after coming home to find someone had tied her up while waiting for Sherlock to get back and hand over the phone that Irene sent him. Instead, he had been thrown out a window by Sherlock.

“John, dear, you need to relax I am fine.” She said just a bit shaky still.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

“Something on your mind, dear? What is it?”

John looked at her, “It’s nothing.”

“Dear, it’s always something.”

“Just debating whether to tell someone how I feel or not.” He told her.

“Take the chance, maybe the person feels the same way.” She said as Sherlock walked into Mrs. Hudson's kitchen.

John looked at Sherlock , “She'll have to sleep upstairs in our flat tonight. We need to look after her.”

“No.” Mrs. Hudson said.

“Nonsense, she's fine.”

“No, she's not! Look at her! She's got to take some time away from Baker Street. She can go and stay with her sister.” John said looking at his landlady. “Doctor's orders.”

“Don't be absurd”

“She's in shock, for God's sake, and all over some bloody stupid camera phone! Where is it, anyway?”

“Safest place I know.”

Mrs. Hudson pulled a phone out of her blouse and John looked at her shocked just a bit. He let out a sigh in disbelief. She handed Sherlock the phone and he put it in his coat before putting his arm around Mrs. Hudson.

“You left it in the pocket of your second best dressing gown, you clod. I managed to sneak it out when they thought I was having a cry.”

“Thank you. Shame on you, John Watson!”

“Shame on me?” John asked.

“Mrs. Hudson, leave Baker Street? England would fall!” he said putting his arm around her. John smiled at them, he couldn’t believe that people thought Sherlock was cold and a freak but he wasn’t and John knew who he was. Sherlock left a short time later after they got back up to their flat. John sat in his room thinking about what Irene said when they had met at an abandon building earlier in the day.  
oOo

“He will outlive God trying to have the last word.” John said.

“Does that make me special?” Irene asked.

“I don't know, maybe.”

“Are you jealous?”

John instantly got defensive, “We're not a couple.”

“Yes, you are.” She was typing into her phone. “There. I'm not dead. Let's have dinner.”

“Who the hell knows about Sherlock Holmes, but... for the record, if anyone out there still cares — I'm not actually gay.”

“Well, I am. Look at us both.”  
oOo

John paced his room thinking of if he should tell Sherlock his feelings, but he risked losing his best friend. He logged onto his blog trying to type out their recent case but he couldn’t, he kept picturing his first dream of Sherlock. He wanted to tell Sherlock but he was conflicted about telling the consulting detective the truth even though he knew at some point Sherlock would figure it out. He sat in front of his laptop for a while before he heard the brunette come back into the flat. He closed his laptop and went downstairs seeing Sherlock in the living room playing his violin as he walked in.

For a bit he looked at Sherlock, how he played the violin, remembering one of his dreams he had over the last week. He wanted to pull the brunette into the kiss, but suppressed the urge since he wasn’t even sure he could tell Sherlock how he felt in the first place. Well, at least at the moment he wasn’t sure about telling him. He took a deep breath, thinking of what to say.

“So, where’s the phone?” John asked.

“Some place where nobody will look.”

“So Irene's alive, how do we feel about that?” He asked, getting no response, “Do you think you will see her again?” He still didn’t get a response.

He let out a sigh, sitting down and listening to the music, almost tuning the world out. He was deep in thought when the music stopped he got up to go to his room when he stopped to see Sherlock typing out a text message. He started to wonder who he was texting, it was probably Irene and the jealousy was almost becoming too much to handle. He couldn’t stand the idea of Sherlock having feelings for her, not that he showed it and since John didn’t know if the brunette was Bi or Gay.. maybe even neither he could only guess that Sherlock had feelings for the woman.

John wasn’t even aware of it but he walked towards the brunette who looked out the window. The blond stopped, about to walk away but chose not to, he better just do it now or never find out if Sherlock cared for him as more than a friend. The brunette looked at him confused and about to ask something but before he could the other quickly got up the nerve to pull him into a kiss. The taller of the two stood, surprised, not have foreseen this coming and it struck midnight as the blonde kissed his flat mate. The blond pulled away as his heart raced he step back as the brunette looked away and sent the text message before looking back at his flat mate John whom had walked over to his chair sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Me at Midnight by Nsync


	3. Let Your Heart Decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the next part please feel free to leave reviews.

John sat in his chair, shocked that he had just kissed his flat mate at midnight of all things. He hadn’t even dreamed that their first kiss was going to be like that, but he really hadn’t known what to expect with Sherlock. The blond took a deep breath before looking up at Sherlock, whom still stood surprised by the kiss so he waited for the brunette to say something.

“What the devil was that for?” Sherlock asked after a few moments of silence.

John took a deep breath, thinking of what to say but he didn’t know what to say. He just decided to say the first thing that came to mind, “Because I have feelings for you.”

"Feelings?" Sherlock replied, a light sneer in the words as he stared at his flat mate.

John laid his head back, "Yeah, in a romantic way." Sherlock stayed quiet, staring intently at the blonde, awaiting further elaboration. John wasn’t sure what to say when he looked back at Sherlock, “Have you ever been in a romantic relationship?”

"No, never. What's the point in it? It's just a distraction from what I should be focusing my mind on, all it would do is cloud my judgment."

“The point is to be with someone you love and I want to be with you, in a relationship, with you.” John said, standing up.

"All love is, is a chemical reaction in your brain. It would just be a liability. I would just worry about you instead of focusing on the case."

“Really? Since when would I be liability?” John asked, just a bit surprised.

Sherlock stared at him intently, "If you're held at gunpoint, kidnapped or shot, how will I stop myself from committing homicide to protect or avenge you?"

John stared, perplexed and surprised at the others confession, having seen the man having all but anxiety attacks when he was caught. It was like something had clicked and he stared at his flat mate, "You reciprocate my feelings, don't you."

Sherlock sighed and looked to the side, "That I do, but at the same time I don't. I will never have you fully in my thoughts, for my brain is needed mostly for logic and science."

John cocked a brow, "That's why you recall every fact about me but dump information on everyone else."

Sherlock chuckled, "I only keep what interests me, after all."

The blond stood almost speechless that his flat mate Sherlock felt the same way about him. He had gotten lost in thought and didn’t see the other walking up to him until the brunette took his hand. John looked into Sherlock’s glasz eyes and the brunette leaned in placing his lips against the doctors. He moved closer to John entangling a hand in the blonde’s hair and moving one arm around the others waist. The smaller man moaned softly, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s neck while John's hand moved towards Sherlock's unruly hair. John pulled away keeping his lips close to Sherlock's, though every thought he had before the kiss was gone. He pulled the other back in for another kiss and found the other was just a tad inexperience with it, but John didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Your Heart Decide by Celine Dion

**Author's Note:**

> So i have a new story and yes i was inspired by Christmas music.


End file.
